Secret
by louare
Summary: It was his single guilty pleasure; Luigi didn't know what he would do if anyone found out he liked to cross-dress.


He emerged from the house in a clean, but stained white dress and a bucket in his fist. The sun beat hard on his uncovered shoulders. Sighing in contentment, Luigi walked across the backyard to the garden, delighting in the feel of grass under his bare feet.

As he reached the beginning of a row, he bent down and began to inspect the vegetables that hung on the tough, green vine. Mario was away, and would be for the entire day. He had the house to himself, and he intended to enjoy it.

Cross-dressing was his single guilty pleasure; he only dared to do it when he was sure he was alone. It was bad enough he still heard giggles over him in a wedding dress, and full-out laughter over when he had to impersonate Princess Peach. He could already see his face plastered in the papers from the Waffle Kingdom to the Darklands if anyone found out he _enjoyed_ it.

Luigi paused for a moment, casting his eyes worriedly around the enclosed space. All the Toads knew Mario was at the castle. He shouldn't be bothered.

He wiped his forehead. It was sweltering, and had been for weeks now. Hauling himself to his feet, he fetched the water hose from its hook on the side of the house and began to spray the garden. He could almost see the plants perk up from the ; Luigi remembered hearing something on the radio about a drought, and felt slightly guilty.

Then he heard a sound that sent hot terror to every part of his body; he froze to the spot, unable to move.

"Hello?"

A voice. It sounded confused, with a slight accent and a distinct male tone, and it came from straight behind him.

In a split second, Luigi decided what to do. He dropped the hose and sprinted for the door, covering his face with one hand. The man called after him, but still sounded confused- maybe the man hadn't recognized him. He had recognized the voice- Prince Peasley, _Prince Peasley, at my house, seeing me- oh this couldn't be worse-_

His foot caught on the unrolled hose and Luigi fell hard, landing on elbows and knees. He laid there, dazed, staring at this strings of grass under his nose. Footsteps came for him before he could get back up.

"Are you alright?" Peasley asked worriedly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I truly did not mean to a startle you."

"I'm okay!" Luigi yelled, his face hidden in the grass. "Please, uh-"

"Are you injured?"

"I'm okay!" he repeated.

"Are you sure? That was a terrible fall. I would like to confirm if you are injured or not."

Luigi hesitated. "Please, lift your head," Peasley said, a clear note of concern in his voice. "I will not leave until I know you are not hurt."

Sighing, Luigi lifted his head. Peasley's expression didn't change.

"You look rather red, but I don't see any injury," He said, using two fingers to turn the man's face from side to side. "Have you been out in the sun all day?"

He hoped Peasley didn't notice him shaking as he sat up. "I put on sunscreen… you're not freaking out?"

"About what?" He stood up, offering Luigi his hand. Luigi took it.

He fumbled over his words as he was pulled to his feet. "The… I'm…" he struggled. "…Nothing. I- I didn't know you knew where we lived?"

"Princess Peach passed the information to me several months ago, in case I was in need of assistance." He glanced around. "Speaking of which, your brother….?"

"Yeah," Luigi said, still brushing off his front with shaking hands. "He's not here. Peach- at the castle-"

"I see." Peasley said, nodding. "I apologize if I startled you; I did not mean to frighten you, of course. No one came to the door, but I saw your figure as I flew over."

"Right. " he nodded. "I-I, uh…"

"Where did you buy your dress?" He asked suddenly.

Luigi looked at him, startled. "From a shop in Rogueport."The truth came out before he could think of a lie. "I-I had to tell them it was a gift, so it- it-"

"I thought it look as if made for a female body." He smiled. "The people of this kingdom don't have much selection, I would suppose. It doesn't fit you well."

"I- yeah, I- I-" He twisted the fabric of the dress in his hands. Luigi felt like crying.

"There are much better shops in the Castle Town," Peasley said in a gentler tone. "They carry a much varied selection. As a prince, I am allowed much more leisure time than you would think, and I would be happy to guide you if you believe you would be overwhelmed. "

"Thank you, "He said relieved, " I mean- I'm- I would be overwhelmed. I don't- oh, "His eyes widened, "I'm sorry, I- Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm afraid I can't stay," Peasley said, glancing up at the sky, "I only meant to stop for a few moments, in any case. I have business to complete at Mushroom Castle. I suppose you shall her about it within the next few weeks, so I shan't spoil it." He shot Luigi a knowing grin. "Before I leave, " Peasley started. He dug around underneath his cloak and produced a gold rose, exactly alike to the one upstairs on Luigi's dresser. He took Luigi's hand and pressed the item to it; Luigi was frozen with shock.

"Expect something in the mail." He winked, and left through the garden gate without even a goodbye. Luigi stood blushing cherry red, water beginning to pool around his bare feet, and fingers tight around the rose.

/ ... /

Several days later, Mario entered the kitchen with a long, rectangular package. He had a confused look on his face as he set it on the table.

"Did you get our ball invitations?" Luigi asked, elbow deep in soapy water.

"Just this package." Mario said, checking the tag. "It's for you."

Frowning, Luigi dried his hands on a dishcloth and moved to open it.

Inside was a green silk gown, with lace along the sleeves and collar and a bright golden sash around the waist. Luigi pulled it out of the package and held it an arm's length away; it fell right above his ankles. He noticed the difference immediately- the bodice of the dress had been modified for a flatter chest.

"That's for you?" Mario said, reaching in to the box and pulling out one of the shoes that had been included and examining it, with a look of confusion, "Who would have sent you a dress?"

Luigi shrugged. "No clue, he said, but he hugged the dress to his chest, and felt a hot blush creep up his cheeks.

/

 _this was a new thing for me to write! hope you like it._


End file.
